


Behind the Murder Machine 1 - physical FX for audio immersion

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Series: Behind the Murder Machine - a miniseries on podfic process [1]
Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Meta, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: A subjective and non-comprehensive guide to physical effects and basic foley, for audio immersion and reducing post-production time.Duration 00:19:25
Series: Behind the Murder Machine - a miniseries on podfic process [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116164
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Beautiful Murder Machines: VoiceTeam MysteryBox 2020, Behind the Pod - Freetalk collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	Behind the Murder Machine 1 - physical FX for audio immersion

[ ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/1u6uzg88xzkwtmo/BehindtheMurderMachine-frecklebomb.jpg?dl)

Cover art by CompassRose  
(click for full-size) 

###### Behind the Murder Machine - physical FX for audio immersion

Duration: 00:19:25  


###### Streaming

(If your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.)

###### Download

MP3 file: [Direct download](https://archive.org/download/fx-for-audio-immersion-with-frecklebomb/%5BMeta%5D%20Behind%20the%20Murder%20Machine%20-%20fx%20with%20frecklebomb.mp3) | 10.8 mb  


M3B file: [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/e29vn0t0byfxypa/%255BMeta%255D_Behind_the_Murder_Machine_-_fx_with_frecklebomb.m4b/file) or [Direct download](https://archive.org/download/fx-for-audio-immersion-with-frecklebomb/%5BMeta%5D%20Behind%20the%20Murder%20Machine%20-%20fx%20with%20frecklebomb.m4b) | 10.7 mb




###### Notes

Many thanks to the Voiceteam facilitater team for making Mystery Box 2020 happen! Thank you to the Beautiful Murder Machines for being so freaking awesome. Thank you to CompassRose in particular for making us these incredible neon graphics!  
  
This 20 minute essay/demo on phyical effects has already happened impromptu a few times in the freetalk section of some of my podfic, and I thought it would be cool to do it for real and on purpose! It's really a demo for how to do my style of podfic in particular (light on post-production, as few takes as possible), so if that's something that has ever interested you, this might be a fun listen! We were aiming for short episodes with this series, so I didn't go into depth about anything beyond the demo itself, but I'd really like to do this again and maybe talk about the reasons I like physical effects so much next time!  
  
Take a look at the rest of the series for more excellent audio meta!  
  
Please be generous with your kudos and comments. I treasure every notification email I get ♥️ If you feel up to sharing where you were/what you were doing while you listened, or any feelings you felt, then you will immediately become one of my favourite people ♥️♥️  


###### Crosspost

[On Dreamwidth](https://frecklebombfic.dreamwidth.org/21530.html)


End file.
